Playground Bullies
by NocturnalFerri
Summary: Q intervention. What would happen if you shrunk the Voyager gang into pint sized 6-year olds and let them have free rein over the playground? FOLK believe it or not. Tidbits of J/C, K/7, and P/T too. Kinda cute if you ask me.


bullies.html

"Playground Bullies"

By NocturnalFerri

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager belongs to TPTB who mull around this Matrix under the name of Paramount.

Sorry I kinda ganged up on Tommy, er, Ensign Paris on this one. But I make up for it…I think. It's mostly FOLKY *hint hint* fluffy fluff. There's a miniscule amount of J/C, P/T, and K/7 in it. Not an awful lot though. OK, ok, uh, a tad bit more K/7 then I planned for, but uh…aw whateva…I'm a sap for this kind of stuff. 

* * * =^= * * *

"YAWN"

"Tired?" called out Ensign Harry Kim from, for the moment, *his* command chair. Tom turned around from the helm and blinked sleepily at him. Harry grinned, still tapping at the arm console. "Well, that's what you get for spending all those late nights with B'Elanna."

"Who said I was B'Elanna?" 

Harry did a double take at his best friend. "Don't tell me you were with Alice?"

"Nah, Alice is a thing of the past." Tom turned back to his console. "I was with Alice II." Harry rolled his eyes.

The doors to the Captain's ready room swooshed open. "Good morning gentlemen." Greeted Janeway. She strode onto her bridge. Harry rose from the command chair. 

"Having fun in the big chair, Ensign?"

Harry grinned saucily at her. "Yes ma'am. The most fun about it is bossing Tom around."

"Hey!"

Janeway clapped his shoulder. "I think I'd have to agree."

Tom finally swung around and crossed his arms. "I resent that!" 

Janeway nodded. "Yes, I'd say telling Tom what to do is the most fun."

"Why's everyone ganging up on me all of a sudden?!" Exclaimed Tom, throwing his hands in the air.

"Mind the helm." Ordered Harry.

Tom shot him a look. "You can't order me around now. Only the Captain ca do that." He shot Harry a 'so there' look.

"Tom."

Tom smiled sweetly at the Captain. "Yes?"

"Mind the helm." Tom jaw dropped open but eventually turned back to the navi-console.

The Turbolift doors swooshed open and Chakotay, Seven, and Tuvok stepped out. "Good morning Captain." greeted Chakotay taking his place at Janeway's side. Janeway nodded greeting to Tuvok who was already working. 

"Good morning Captain." said Seven blandly as she took her place at a science station.

"Hello Seven."

"Yawn."

"Wake up Mr. Paris."

Tom grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Captain. I had, um, a, um, a late night yesterday."

"So I noticed." said Janeway with a slight smirk on her face.

"I think we should add one more thing to Tom's schedule, Captain." Piped up Harry. "Nap time."

"Ha ha." Said Tom sarcastically. 

"That's a good idea, Harry." Agreed Chakotay. "We'll put him in with Naomi."

"It'll be just like second grade again." Joked Paris.

"Poor Tommy-boy." Grinned Harry.

Tom swerved his chair around and leapt form his chair. "Don't call me Tommy. I hate being called Tommy." Harry raised his palms in a surrender gesture. Tom huffed. "While we're at it, can we add play time. Better yet, gym?"

"As long as it has Parissi Squares." Said Harry. "Or volleyball." 

"And tennis." Added Janeway. She tapped the arm of Chakotay's chair. "How about you? Any preferences?"

"Kick boxing." Said Chakotay.

"Seven?" prodded Janeway.

Harry glanced at Seven. She seemed to be digging for a distant hidden memory. "Dance."

"Hey Tuvok. How about you?" called out Tom. Tuvok sent him a "I'm-not-listening-but-I-am-and-I-do-not-choose-to-take-part-in-this-illogical-conversation- but-for-the-sake-of-the-Captain-I-will' look. "Archery." He went back to work.

"As long as we don't have my 3rd grade English teacher." Tom shivered. "I hated her. She had this mean face that scared the heck out of me. Mean cat's eye glasses frames, a beehive for a hairdo, raspy voice…" Tom shivered.

"I…recall my 1st grade teacher." Said Seven slowly. All eyes turned to her with a little surprise. Seven frowned. "I believe her name was Mrs. Anderson. She was very nice. She always let us have 10 more minutes on the playground." Seven tilted her head at them, satisfied she retrieved the memory.

"I remember my 5th grade teacher." Called out B'Elanna. She was walking in from the Turbolifts and had picked up on the conversation. "I forgot his name but I remember he was really cute." She quirked a grin. "I'm pretty sure I got a 90 in that class.

**=^=**

Off in a galaxy far away or very near, in a place that holds no definition of time or direction, sat a child about 4 years old. Positioned on the lap of his father, the child pointed out into the vastness of space.

"Daddy? Can we go play with Auntie Kathy?"

Q tapped his chin. "Well, I don't know, we couldn't possible impose…" Q flicked his fingers in front of him and a crystal ball appeared. "Let's check up on Auntie Katie." The pair watched the odd exchange between the senior officers of Voyager.

Little q tugged the sleeve of Q. "Daddy? What's a playground?" 

"It's a place where human children play."

"Ohh…." q began to suck on his thumb. "Can we watch them play?" asked q. 

Q's face lit up. "A terrific idea!" He rubbed his hands together. We have a while before your bedtime. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Q snapped his fingers. With a short burst of light all nine of the senior officers vanished off the ship.

And reappeared in the playground of a 20th century elementary school. A white light overcame the Voyager crew once more.

**=^=**

"Mom? Dad?" a 6-year-old boy scrubbed at his eyes if waking for a nap. The black haired brown-eyed Asian child looked about him. He looked at himself. He was wearing a simple brown tunic and slacks along with a pair of newly replicated sneakers. My mom probably replicated them for me. He thought after realizing he couldn't remember much. He shrugged the thought off. Scattered about the yard were eight or so confused looking kids. He looked about shyly at his fellow classmates. A young boy around his age jogged up to him.

"Hi ya!" The other boy greeted. He held out a hand.

"Hi!" said the boy back. He reached out and slap clasped the other boy's hand.

The other boy had sandy blond hair, sparking blue eyes and an impish smile. He grinned. "My name's Tommy Paris. What's yours?"

The boy grinned, happy to meet a new friend. "I'm Harry Kim. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Ditto here." Grinned Tommy. "You're new here too?"

Harry nodded. "Uh huh."

Tommy looked around him. "Hey, why don't we go say hi to that girl over there."

Harry looked over. It was a tan skinned girl who seemed to be hiding. She had on a purple baseball cap lowered over her face. "Wha? You like her or somethin'?" teased Harry.

"No!" cried Tommy way too quickly. "I just kinda think she looks kinda lonely or somethin'." Let's go. Tommy promptly dragged Harry over. When the two approached the girl, she backed away.

"Hey, we come in peace." Grinned Tommy. The girl backed away even more. 

"What do you want?" she hissed

Harry lifted his hands in a surrender gesture. "Hey, nothin'. We just wanna say hello."

"You've said hello, leave me alone." The girl tugged the cap over her eyes even more.

"Can I see that cap?" asked Tommy. The girl shook her head viciously. Tommy sighed then in one swift motion snatched the cap off her head. The girl franticly grabbed trying to get the cap back. Tommy and Harry looked at her. She was a cute little girl about their age and would have been mistaken for a Spanish human descendant if not for the fact she were half Klingon. Tommy decided to play keep-away.

"Gimmie that back you- you- PetaQ!! She yelled.

Tommy flinched. "Hey! I took basic Klingon and I think I actually know what that means!!" the girl drew back her fist and slammed it into Tommy's shoulder. Tommy yelped in pain and surprise. "OW! Ya didn't have ta hit me that hard!!!" he surrendered the hat. The girl yanked it back on her head.

"Jeez," Murmured Harry. He stepped in front of Tommy to defend him. "What's your problem?"

The girl sneered at them. "You're gonna make fun of me aren't ya! All of the other kids on Nessik do!"

Tommy scoffed. "Cuz you're Klingon?" The girl nodded. "I don't do that." 

"Not me either." Agreed Harry.

The girl peeked out under the brim of the cap. "Really?"

Harry smiled. "So what if you're Klingon?"

"I think it's pretty cool." Grinned Tommy.

The girl lifted the brim even higher. "Really?"

Tommy and Harry nodded. "One of my best friends who lives down the block is a Klingon." Offered Harry.

"It doesn't matter to me." shrugged Tommy. "As long as you're good at Parissi squares." He grinned.

"Hey! Now that's cool!" said the girl back. 

"Can you take off that cap now?" said Tommy flashing her a grin. 

The girl reluctantly slid the cap off. Shoulder length crimped brown hair cascaded down. The lack of the hat revealed light brown eyes, high cheekbones, and slightly ridged Klingon forehead. She smiled at them. 

Tommy nodded. "Ah, much better." He stuck out a hand. "Hey, I'm Tommy Paris. And that's Harry Kim."

The girl clasped his hand. "I'm B'Elanna Torres. 

"Kewl name." Commented Tommy. "Bay-lah nah, right?"

B'Elanna grinned. "Close enough."

"D'ya gotta nickname?" asked Harry.

"My mom calls me Lanna." B'Elanna offered.

"Can I?" asked Tommy." It sounds real nice."

"Sure!" replied Lanna. "Is Tommy you're first name?"

Harry folded his arms. "Hey, yeah? Is it?"

Tommy stuffed his hands into his pockets and scowled. "No."

"What is it?" pried Lanna.

"Thomas Eugene Paris."

Lanna and Harry began to snicker. Tommy scowled at them. "Hey! It's not that bad…." He stuck his tongue out at them. Lanna and Harry returned the gesture.

B'Elanna giggled. "I'm real glad to meet a couple of kids that don't, ya know, hate me."

"Nah. I don't do that stuff." Tommy gestured to the cap. "Hey, what's that?"

B'Elanna held up the cap. "What?"

"The little icon on it"

"Oh!" B'Elanna proudly displayed it. "It's my pre-squares team logo."

"Wow." Chorused Tommy and Harry. "I love playing Parissi squares!" said Harry.

"Me too!" said Tommy. "My dad finally let me get on the pre-squares team a few weeks ago."

"My mom did too." Said B'Elanna. She looked at Harry. "How 'bout you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm more into music an' stuff. I play the clarinet." He looked at their faces fall at the lack of a sport. "I like volleyball. An' pre-squares too! I'm not on any team though, but I'm pretty good." The faces immediately picked up. The three new friends grinned at each other.

**=^=**

A little blond haired 6-year-old girl had her head tilted to the side and looked around. She scuffed her toe into the protective padding of the playground. "Hi ya!" chirped a voice.

The girl looked up. Standing before her was a girl of her age and height with auburn hair, and gray adventurous eyes. "Hi." She offered shyly. 

The other girl swiped a wisp of brown hair from her eyes and tucked it into her ponytail. "My name's Kathryn Janeway."

The blond haired blue eyed girl smiled. "Nice to meet you…Ka….ryn..."

"Kathryn." Corrected the girl.

"Kat-trin."

Kathryn shook her head again. "Kathryn." She smiled. "Um, you can call me Katie if ya want. Not Kath. My friend Hobbes calls me that and I hate it."

"Cool. My name's Annika Hansen."

"Ah-ni-ka?" asked Katie.

Annika nodded. "Uh huh. You can call me Anni if ya want!"

"Cool, Anni." Said Kathryn. 

"Hi there!" 

The two girls looked. It was a boy. "What's up?" greeted Kathryn. 

"My name's Harry Kim."

"I'm Katie Janeway and that's Anni Hansen."

"So…where are you from?" asked Anni.

Kathryn smiled. "I'm from Illinois, from the aggi preservation. 

"I'm from Montana." Offered Harry. " How 'bout you?"

Annika shrugged "I dunno. Everywhere. On our ship, the Raven. We spend a lotta time in space."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "You live in space?!? WOW!"

Annika nodded. "Uh huh. My mommy and daddy are scientists studying the Borg."

Cocking her head to the side, Kathryn asked. "Borg? Who are they?" 

The girl shrugged. "A bunch of scary looking people with cy-ber-ne-ticks. How about your parents?"

"My daddy's a Starfleet admiral!" said Kathryn proudly. "He's the best! I wanna be a Science officer when I grow up."

"Cool!" said Anni.

"You're dad's an admiral too?"

Katie and Anni turned around. It was the blond boy and the girl with the funny looking purple hat.

Katie grinned. "Yup! Rear Admiral Edward Janeway! He's the best-est!"

Tommy grinned back. "My dad's a rear admiral too! Rear Admiral Owen Paris! He's ok. Not very fun though."

Katie giggled.

"My daddy's an officer." Offered B'Elanna.

"Wha he do?" asked Tommy. 

B'Elanna shrugged. "I dunno. He left me an' my mom before I could ask. Engineer I think." She said sullenly. She suddenly perked up. "That's what I wanna be when I grow up!"

Harry glanced over at Annika where she was being left out of the conversation as he was. "Um guys, this is Annika. Annika, that's Tommy and B'Elanna."

Annika smiled gratefully at Harry before waving a little hello. 

"Hey, what's up?" greeted another kid. He was a skinny little Amerindian boy with crew cut black hair. 

"Hi! I'm Katie, that's Anni, Harry, Tommy, an' Lanna." Introduced Kathryn.

"I'm Chakotay." He looked back at the other boys trailing him. "That's Tuvok and that's Neelix. 

Annika giggled. "Ooh, I like you're names."

"What are you?" asked Tommy surveying the orange yellow skinned, orange haired boy. "Where are you from?"

Neelix puffed up his chest slightly. "I'm from Rinax. The moon of Talax. 'Ever heard of it?" The kids shook their heads. "Oh well, too bad." He looked at Tuvok. "What are you? I've never seen your kind before."

"I am Vulcan." Stated Tuvok.

"Sorry, never heard of it." Said Neelix. Is it pretty there, Tuvy?"

"I see no logic regarding to whether the description of my homeworld is pleasurable or not." Said Tuvok trying not to stumble on the words. "My name is Tuvok, not….'Tuvy'."

"I got it…Tuvy." Teased Neelix giggling. 

Tuvok rolled his eyes. Catching himself in the act, he grimaced, making even worse. "Oops." He muttered.

"Wha'sa the matter Tuvy?" asked Anni.

Tuvok gave up and said, "The elders told me that I gotta, um, I have to act and think with out my emotions an' to block them."

"Well," reasoned Tommy. "The grown ups aren't here, so why d'ya gotta act like one?"

"We aren't gonna tell." Offered Kathryn.

Tuvok grinned. "Okay!"

A white flash of light appeared at the corner of the kids' eyes. They looked. A bunch of 10-year-old kids were in the playground. Kathryn waved to the biggest one. "Hi ya! What's your name?"

Annika tugged her sleeve. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Katie looked at her and made a face. "Duh! I'm sayin' hi."

"They look kinda mean." Said Chakotay studying the kids. Neelix agreed. They watched as the big kids played on the seesaws and the sandbox at the other side of the playground. The big kid Kathryn had waved to, looked at them.

Kathryn nudged Anni's shoulder. "See? He noticed us. He couldn't be a meanie."

The boy glared at them and sneered. Kathryn stepped back, crashing into Chakotay. "Uh, spoke to soon, Katie." Commented Chakotay. Kathryn shot him a stubborn look then tried a second "first contact." 

"Uh, hi! My name's Kathryn. What's yours?"

The boy gave hem a mean glare, and so did the rest of the big kids. "None of your business, baby."

Kathryn put her hands on her hips, and B'Elanna stepped next to her. "We're not babies!" they yelled.

"Just stay on your side, babies. Stay away from us big kids." Threatened the boy. He went back to playing on the seesaws.

"Well, they're not very nice." Said Neelix crossing his arms." 

"Fine!" yelled Tommy back at them. "We'll just play by ourselves!" he stuck his tongue out at them. 

**=^=**

Daddy? How come you didn't let the doctor person play?"

**=^=**

Harry noticed a little white light flash in the corner of his eyes. He looked. Standing there was a little boy, just about his age. He had short wavy black hair and over his eyes was a pair of wire rim glasses. The kid wore a blue tee shirt, and black jeans. He looked more then a little confused.

"Hi!" greeted Harry.

The boy blinked. "Uh, hi?"

"My name's Harry." Harry gestured to the kids behind him. "That's Katie, Chakotay, Tuvy, Lanna, Anni, and Neelix." They grinned and waved.

The newbie still had an extremely confused look on his face. "I'm, um, gosh, my mind kinda blanked out on me."

Katie patted the kid on the shoulder. "S'ok. It's early morning." 

Anni agreed and leaned her elbow against the kid's shoulder. "Yup! Monday mornings are always the worst. So, it's s'ok to forget things" she reasoned.

"D'ya remember a bit of your name at least?"

The kid nodded. "All I 'member is something, something -edical- something, something Mark one."

"Wow." Whistled Chakotay. "Tha's one heck of a name."

"How 'bout we just call you Mark?" suggested Tuvok.

The kid shrugged. "Ok, I guess.

The group of kids stood around there not really knowing what to say for a few seconds when Lanna suddenly announced. "Ooh! D'anyone of you wanna play starship?"

"Not house?" pouted Anni.

"Nuh uh." Said Tommy sticking his tongue out. "My big sisters make me play house all the time. Yicky. The only good part 'bout it was that they let me play pilot an' doctor. Dat was fun."

"I wanna play starship!" cried Katie jumping up and down.

"Let's vote then." offered Chakotay. "Who thinks we should play Starship?" Katie, Harry, Tommy, Lanna, Anni, and Chakotay raised their hands. "Who votes no?" Tuvok, Neelix, and Mark raised their hands. "Who doesn't think at all?" Tommy and Harry proudly raised their hands in the air.

"Hey!" cried Katie placing her hands on her hips in a cute miffed looking stance. "Explain yourselves! Why don'tcha wanna play starship?"

"I dunno how to play." Said Mark scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a real cool game." Said Harry empathetically. "All ya gotta do is pretend you're on a starship an' you're an officer saving the federation from bad guys!"

"But I dunno how Starfleet officers act." Said Mark.

"Ya don't gotta." Said Anni. "Ya just make it up as you go along." 

"Oh." Mark grinned. "Kay! I'm in!"

"How bout you, Neelix?" asked B'Elanna.

Neelix shrugged. "I wanna play house."

"Why would you want to play house?" said Tommy making a face.

"Cuz my favorite sis, Alexia lets me play cook." Explained Neelix. 

"You could play the cook." Offered Katie.

Neelix's face immediately perked up. "Okay!"

All eyes went to Tuvok. "Well?" demanded Katie, her hands back on her hips. "How about it Tuvy?"

The Vulcan youth clasped his hands behind his back. "I will not engage in playing games." He said a matter of factly.

"We're not gonna play games." Said Annika. She straightened up her posture, clasped her hands behind her back and said. "We are going to partake in a tactical exercise that is to prepare us for possible situations when one serves in Starfleet. It is perfectly relevant to our education as well as a productive use of our off duty hours." 

"Well…" said Tuvok undecided.

"Pweetttty pweeese?" pouted Anni giving him a puppy face. All four boys rolled their eyes. She ignored them and repeated. "Pweese?"

Tuvok sighed. "Oh….ohhhkaaayy…"

"Yay!" yelled Katie. "We're gonna play starship! We're gonna play starship!" she said in a sing song voice.

"We gotta have ranks and positions." Said Chakotay, already going by the book.

"Who gets to be Captain?" asked Harry looking around. The kids looked around evaluating each other. 

"I think," said Tommy. "Katie gets to be Captain."

Katie jumped back. "Me? What?! I just wanna be a science officer." 

Tommy shook his head. "Nuh uh. You look like an' officer command person. My daddy would think so too!"

"Yeah, Katie." Agreed Lanna. "You should be Cap'an."

Katie scuffed the toe of her shoe on the pavement. "Well, ok. I guess." She shoved her hands into her pockets in modesty. "Oh!" she suddenly cried out. She reached further into her pocket and yanked out a little drawstring bag. "My daddy bought these for me yesterday." The kids crowded around her for a better look. Katie opened up the bag and poured the contents into the palm of one hand. 18 gold stickers fell out.

"Ooh…" admired Tommy. "What are they?"

"They're play rank pips! Said Katie proudly. "My daddy got them from the pre-academy school near our house. See? See? So, who wants to be what?" She tapped her chin. "Ah, first, we're gonna need a first officer." She surveyed the rag tag band of kids. She eyed each of them. Katie suddenly grinned and reached out for Chakotay's hand. "Here Chak. Why don't you be first officer."

Chakotay was shocked. "Huh? Why me?"

"Cuz I said so an' cuz you look like one."

"Welllllll…"

"You get to be a commander."

"Ok!" Chakotay accepted the rank pips. He peeled off the adhesive backings and stuck them onto the collar of his shirt.

"I want to be the chief engineer!" claimed B'Elanna.

"What rank?" asked Katie.

"Um, can I be a Lieutenant? My daddy was a Lieutenant." Katie handed her two pips. "Thanks!" said B'Elanna proudly sticking the pips on.

"I wanna be a pilot!" yelled Tommy. "I don't care what rank I am as long as I'm the pilot!" he exclaimed.

"Sheesh, you're a tad excited." Said Harry sarcastically. Tommy shot Harry a death glare. Harry stood his ground and stuck his tongue back out at him.

"You could be pilot." Announced Katie. She handed him a sticker. "I was gonna make you a Lieutenant, but if you're gonna act like that I'm not gonna give it to you."

"Aw, jeez Katie!" whined Tommy. He shrugged. "Oh well, as long as I'm a pilot."

"I wanna be the cook!" said Neelix. "I wanna be the cook. I wanna be the cook!" he sang.

"Ok, you could be the cook."

"Yayayayayayay" cried Neelix joyfully. He skipped over to a still soggy wet mud puddle off to the side of the jungle gym. He began to scurry around the playground for his utensils.

"Who else?" called Katie.

"Captain." Katie turned around. "May I request the position of tactical security officer?" inquired Tuvok. 

"Sure Tuvy.' Agreed Katie. She thought for a moment. "Um, you could be a Lieutenant commander."

Tuvok bowed his head slightly. "Thank you." He accepted the pips. Katie grinned. 

"Hey Katie?" 

"Waz up Harry?"

"Can I be the chief operations officer?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Katie handing him an Ensign's pip.

"I will be the ship's doctor." Announced Mark

"Sure Doc." Chirped Katie. Anni was waiting patiently to be called. "Hey Anni. What d'ya like?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I wanted to play the ship's ballerina, but I don't think there's such a thing. But…my mommy and daddy are scientists, so, I wanna be the science officer, I guess."

"Ok. Sure. D'ya want Ensign?" Anni nodded and took the pip. 

Katie stuck her four gold stickers on then looked back into the bag. "Hmm, I got one more rank thingy left. "So, whom should I promote? Hmm…" she held the last sticker in her hand as she looked around at the "officers". She saw Harry helping Anni stick the pip onto her collar. "Hey Harry."

Harry looked up. "Huh?" She walked over and pressed the last pip into Harry's palm. "For me?!"

"You get to be a Lieutenant!" announced Katie.

Harry grinned. "Whoa, cool. Thanks!"

"So," said Neelix. "What's the name of our ship? We gotta name it."

"Yeah." said Chakotay. "What can we name it?"

The kids were silent for a moment, thinking. Tommy, of course was the first to speak. "How about the Rocket?"

"Nah."

"The falcon?" proposed Neelix.

"Too corny."

"How about the Enterprise!" suggested Mark.

"Copyright infringement!" yelled Tommy.

"Ick, they already have five of those." Said Harry. Anni nodded in agreement.

"I thought they were only four." Said Katie. 

"Yeah!" agreed Chakotay and Tommy.

"Nuh uh." Said Lanna. "There's five. The first, the A, the B, the C and the D."

"There's no D!" Protested Katie.

"There is!"

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Excuse me." The two girls stopped arguing for a moment to look at Tuvok. He calmly said. "I thought there was only 1."

"ARG!" yelled more then half of the kids. Mark stepped away.

"Er, forget I even asked."

"How about," said Harry. "USS Voyager."

The kids were silent. "Hmm, said Katie. That just might work." 

"The USS Voyager it is!" cried Chakotay.

"Yay!" they all yelled.

"What does USS stand for anyway?" asked Neelix. Tuvok and Chakotay glared at him and smacked the back of 

"Ok!' called Katie. "Take your posts!" the kids scrambled about every which way claming areas. Neelix was in the back of the play platforms seated near the mud puddle with his pots and pans. B'Elanna was underneath the platforms pretending to tinker with the pole "engine". Annika was looking out through the little binoculars attached to the rails and Harry was right next to her pretending to set up the communications system. Mark was near "engineering" preparing their "sickbay". Katie and Chakotay claimed the very top of the structure near the twisting slide. They perched themselves on the rails in their "command chairs."

Katie grinned and stood up. She tapped on the button on her shirt. "Captain Janeway to all crew members, prepare to disembark from um, Deep Space 9!."

Chakotay nodded. "Are all systems ready? Sound off."

"Lieutenant Torres here, engineering's ready!"

"Lieutenant Kim, all green at Ops, ma'am."

"Ensign Hansen here, science is ready."

"Commander Tuvok here, all is nominal."

"Doctor Mark reporting. Sickbay is all set."

"Ready here, Captain!" called Neelix.

"Ditto." Yelled Ensign Paris." Katie shot him an annoyed look. Tommy cringed. "Er, Ensign Paris reporting in. The helm's fully operational…er, Captain." Tommy shrank in his seat and preoccupied himself with the little metal steering wheel what was the "helm". 

Katie sent Tommy one last glare before announcing. "Alright then. Shove off!" All at once, in true fake Power Rangers style the kids lurched and shook as if the "ship" was moving.

"W-w-w-we're c-c-c-clearing the st-st-st-station." Reported Paris. He punched in a button on his console. "We're out."

"Ensign Hansen to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here. Go ahead."

"I'm picking up an anomaly on our scanners. I suggest we investigate."

"Noted." Katie looked at Chakotay. "What do you say, number one?" 

Chakotay smiled and nodded crisply. "I say we take the science officer's suggestion."

Katie smiled. "Good. Ensign Paris, plot a course to the anomaly." 

"Aye aye Captain."

Tommy tapped at his chest. "Paris to Engineering." He yelled.

"Yeah? Ya don't gotta yell!" called out Lanna.

"Sorry." Said Tommy. "I'm gonna need warp. It's kinda far from here."

"I can give you warp 5."

"Warp 9."

"Nuh uh. Warp 6."

"No way. Warp 8."

"Tommy! Warp 7 and that's as high as I go!"

"Thanks." Said Tommy. "Plotting course, engaging." He poked at something. "VVVrrrrrrooooooooooommmmmmmmmm…….."

"Hey Tommy." Called out Harry.

"Vrrrrrrrrrrooo- huh? What's up Harry?"

"I don't think Warp engines don't go 'Vroom'."

Tom shrugged. "Uh, swoosh?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Forget it." He tapped at his console. "Approaching the anomaly now Captain."

"Helm, take us out of warp."

"Aye aye Captain." called Tommy. "Scccrrreeech!"

"Warp engines don't go 'screech' either!" yelled Lanna. "They don't have breaks!"

"Whatever." Yelled Tommy back. "Just tryin' to make it interesting."

Katie slapped her hand over her eyes. "Alright alright." She took her hand away. "Lieutenant Kim, bring it onscreen."

"Aye."

All of the kids looked off into space imagining the anomaly.

"Oh, it's pretty." Said Anni.

"It's all pink and blue." Added Katie.

"No, it's purple and orange." Said Chakotay.

"Um, it looks more green to me." said Neelix.

"It appears to be more red." Added Tuvok.

"What's going on?!" demanded Mark. He climbed up onto the bridge. "What are you looking at?"

Anni tugged on Mark's shoulder. "Just pretend."

Mark frowned. "Oh. Ok." He blushed with embarrassment. "Er, I'll be getting back to sickbay now." He jogged back to his little platform. 

"Captain." said Tuvok."

"Yes commander?"

"Perhaps we should investigate even further. I suggest we send in a probe."

Anni shook her head she tapped at her own panel. "Captain, sensors show something…I-I can't decipher it. The sensor readings are a bit static-y."

"Mr. Kim." 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes Ma'am?"

"Get the readings from Ensign Hansen and see if you can decode them."

"Right." He dabbed at his panel. "Receiving readings now." He tapped a few more times. "They're transmissions."

"What do you mean?" asked Chakotay.

"Well, they're primitive transmissions sir. Low band radio waves." Reported Harry. "According to this they're a primitive culture."

"Can we say hi?' asked Neelix. "We could probably get some recipes from them! Yummy!"

Katie shook her head. "We gotta follow the Prime directive."

Neelix frowned. "Um, what's that?"

"We can't influence any people who aren't as advanced as the federation." Said Chakotay. "Meanin' people who don't have Warp drive."

"Yuck." Said Tommy. "It's a real party pooper." Katie sent him another annoyed look.

"Watch it mister, or I'll send you out in a cursed shuttle and turn you into a mutant lizard!" threatened Katie.

"Gosh, that was an interesting threat." Whispered Harry to Anni. She giggled. Katie sent a look their way. 

"Sorry sir." Said Harry quickly. Luckily, Ensign Hansen and Lieutenant Kim were saved by the bell. Or rather, the Neelix.

"Oh, hello people." Neelix scurried up to the bridge. "I thought you'd like some lunch." He stated handing out little plates of various pieces of sticks, leafs, stones, and a bit of sand from the sandbox. "A true Talaxian delicacy. Quite tasty I assure you."

Lanna pretended to eat the food. "Umm, what is this?"

"Its called Leola root."

"It's pretty good.," said Chakotay. "Could use more salt though." 

"Ok." Said Neelix. He took all of the bowls. Back to work!" he clambered under and over the bars to his mess hall of plastic pans, twigs, sand and mud.

Katie hopped down from her Captain's chair and wandered on over to Lieutenant commander Tuvok's console. "Tuvy. Anything on sensors?" 

"Erm…" muttered Tuvok, trying to think up something. "Sensors show a planet just to the starboard side.

"Lieutenant Kim. On screen."

"Aye."

All of the bridge officers looked up. "Ooh. Nice." Commented Chakotay. He tapped at a side console. "Captain. There are a lot of caves in the northern hemisphere. 'Probably ancient remains. Permission to investigate."

"Sure, Chak." Said Katie. "Er, I mean, Permission granted commander."

"Thank you Captain." said akotay.

"Hansen to the bridge. Sensors are picking up some die-linoleum crystals down there." 

"Dilithium!" corrected Torres.

Anni rolled her eyes. "Die-linoleum, dilithium, what's the difference?

Lanna shook her head. "Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Permission to accompany the commander down to the planet's surface. Our fuel's runnin' kinda low. And I dunno 'bout you, but I don't wanna push the ship all the way back to DS9.

"Granted. Meet Commander Chakotay in transporter room one."

"Thank you Captain. 

Chakotay and Torres jogged from their respectable locations down to the lowest level of the ship. They entered the little platform with a post-it note taped up on the metal post reading "Transporter Room." Lanna tapped a panel the stood next to Chakotay. "Energize!" they stood there for a second then ran to the sandbox. When arriving there, Lanna took out her cut out cardboard juice box tricorder from her side and made a quick sensor sweep. She said a few words to Chakotay then sat down in the sand. Lanna started digging and coming up with a few pebbles. She showed them to the commander. "See? I told you there were dilitium crystals."

Chakotay grinned and sat down at the other end and began to dig in the sand, occasionally coming up with pieces of artifacts comprised of soda cans, paper clips and pencils.

Back on the ship Katie sighed. "Anything to report commander?" she asked Tuvok. "It's gettin' kinda boring." 

"Er…" He tapped at his console. "Captain. There is a colony of primitive anthropoids in the system next to us. Would you like to gather information about them?"

"Ooh. Cool." Cried Katie. She cleared her throat. "Er, I meant. Er, Yes, gather the sensor readings and store them in our database." 

Tuvok nodded and peered just off the ledge of the play platforms. Harry came over and peered over as well. "Tuvy?"

"Yeah? I mean, Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Those are just bugs." Said Harry plainly.

Annika came over and looked. "To be more precise, they're ants." 

"Ants?!" called Tommy. He ran over and draped his head over the side so his midsection hung upside down. "I loved playing with those little guys back home. I used to squish 'em and if I had my shovel I'd trap them in some sand, but some how they'd always get out."

"Tommy." Called a very authoritative sounding voice.

Tommy cringed and swung back over. His hair was in total disarray from hanging upside-down. "Yes Captain."

Katie pointed to the vacant Helm position. "Mind the helm, mister!"

Tommy kept his head down low. He was beginning to get scared of Katie Janeway. She was one heck of a Captain. She might even give his own father a run for his money. "Yes ma'am." He sat down on the platform floor, feet dangling off the side, and his hands tapping at the safety bar console.

"Captain Janeway!" called Tuvok, struggling to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Report, Commander Tuvok."

"Bogy at, er, uh, 5 o' clock." Stammered Tuvok.

"But it's only 2 o'clock." Said Neelix looking at his wristwatch.

"Last I checked," said Lanna. "That was 3 o' clock." She grinned at the blushing Vulcan.

Tuvok scratched the back of his neck. "Er, well, I guess I was never that good at reading time."

Katie stifled a smirk. "Er, who or what is it?"

Harry tapped at the sensor controls.' It's, uh…" he went on his tip toes and peered over in the direction of the unidentified object. A head came into view. It was the playground bully that had yelled at them earlier.

"Maybe he's coming to apologize." Whispered Anni to Katie.

"Yeah right.' Muttered Katie, "Just as likely as finding a Ferengi sponsoring a Tellarian children's choir." She whipped her head around. "Raise the commander for me."

"I have to lift him up?" asked Tom incredulously. "he's kinda heavy."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Lieutenant Kim! Open a channel to the commander.

"Er," Harry snatched up a piece of recycled replicated construction paper. He rolled it up into a funnel and taped it together. He handed it to his Captain. Katie scrutinized it while Harry meekly said. "Uh, channel open Captain. "

Katie shook her head. "Ohkay…USS Voyager to Away team." She yelled into the paper blow horn.

Chakotay and B'Elanna looked up from their away team excavation. Chakotay cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Away team to Voyager. What's up?"

"We have a potential threat Commander." Called Janeway back. "We need out first officer and engineer back here, just in case." 

"Aye aye Captain!" yelled Lanna. "Ensign Kim! Transport us back, will ya?"

"Kay!" Harry tapped at his console. "Shiiinnnggg!!!" he looked at them. "Er, you guys are supposed to be back on the ship now."

Chakotay and Lanna shrugged. "Oh. Oops." They ran back into the transporter room. Lanna rushed into engineering and readied the equipment for possible action. Chakotay ran up to the bridge and leapt onto the spot on the safety bar just to the right of his Captain. "So, what's our status?"

"Hostile is on an intercept course with us." said Tuvy. "ETA is-

"Yo babies!"

Tuvok rolled his eyes. "Right about now."

"Right about now! Funk soul brother. Check it out now. Funk soul brother…" sang Lanna. The whole crew looked at her strangely. "Uh, heh heh. It was, um, a 20th century song my, um, mommy likes. Uh, heh heh, uh, yah." Lanna blushed and bowed her head and began an intense study of her console.

"Hey kiddies!"

Tuvok sighed. "I believe he is attempting to communicate with us."

"Your assumption seeps to be correct." Muttered Anni.

Ya never know." Said Katie. "They might be nice." Katie jogged up to the front of the bridge. "Hi. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation Starship Voyager."

The kid folded his arms. "Hey. My name's Bruno."

"Oh great." Muttered Tommy. His name just *had* to be Bruno…of all the names."

"Shut up Bleach head." snapped Bruno.

"Who you callin' bleach head, jerk!" yelled Tom already marching up to the front safety bar.

"Whoa whoa," cried Katie, she pushed Tommy away. "Take it easy, tiger." Tommy stuck his tongue out and went back to his helm.

Three other boys came up and stood behind Bruno. "That's Donavan, K'lik, an' Morris." He glared at Captain Janeway. "An' we wanna play on the platforms."

"We're playing on them right now." Said Katie. When we're done you can play."

Morris shook his head. "Nuh uh. We wanna play now."

"We'll take turns."

"No."

"We were here first." Insisted Katie.

"So?"

"What gives you the right to boss us around." Called out Lanna. 

"We're older then you." Said K'klik. His chest puffed up with his ego. "I'm 8 years old."

"But it doesn't make you any smarter!" called Lanna. She was just about ready to hop the safety bars and deck the bullies. Tommy grabbed her and held her back. "Lemmie go Tommy!"

"Hey, hold up Lanna." Said Tommy. "You're worse then me."

"We're not going to give into you bullies." Said Katie.

"Well fine." The Voyagers were more then surprised at the calm response. Bruno grinned and took something from Donavan. "Wanna play kickball?" he held up a red rubber ball.

Katie grinned. "Sure! I'm glad we could work this out."

"Great…" said Bruno. He tossed the ball in the air and kicked it, full speed at the bridge.

"AHH! DUCK!!" yelled Chakotay. All the bridge officers ducked. The ball bounced off and ended up in the Mess hall smacking Neelix on the head.

Uh, cas-you-all-tee, erm, casualty in the mess hall!" called Anni who had witnessed Neelix stumble. She rushed to his side and helped him to Sickbay.

"That wasn't fair!" yelled Katie at the four boys.

"Well, I guess you weren't ready." Said Donavan. "Too bad,"

"Ya snooze, ya lose." Added Bruno. His arm drew back. "Ready guys? Go!" the four of them hurled more dodge balls at them.

"AHH!" cried Harry. "Incoming!" they ducked again.

Katie marched back to her command chair. "All hands to battle stations. Voyager's being attacked by hostile playground bullies!" 

"Red alert!" yelled Chakotay. Nothing happened. "Ahem, I said red alert." 

Neelix looked around him from sickbay. "Hmm, I guess I'll handle this one." he scrambled up onto the top of the platforms with a flashlight and red cellophane. He tied the cellophane on the flashlight with a flexi-band. He turned it on and flashed it around the ship yelling, "Errrrek errrrek errrek"

"What's with you people and sound effects today?" asked Chakotay to no one in particular. He shook his head.

"Tuvok!" ordered Janeway. "Ready Phasers and photon torpedoes." 

"Aye aye Captain." said Tuvok tapping on his panel. "Weapons ready.

"Fire Phasers."

A flash of bright white light flicked in the corner of their eyes. Tuvok turned around and saw a mysterious cardboard box. Tuvok ran down to inspect it and read the outer label. He grinned. "Firing Phasers." With Lanna, Harry and Tommy's help, they opened up the box and started hurling its contents the bullies: pink and blue handballs.

"Hey!" yelled the boys as they were hit continuously with the handballs.

"Stop firing!" said Katie. "They retreating." The bullies had run to the seesaws and started to take refuge there.

"Nya nya!" giggled Anni. "Hee hee. We won! Yay!" she yelled. She bounced around the bridge doing a victory dance. Katie joined her and jumped up and down with her. Tommy, Mark and Harry exchanged high fives yelling the whole time.

"Uh, guys…" said Chakotay.

"Whusa matta Chak? Giggled Katie feeling more then a little hyper. 

Chakotay stared off into the distance. Across the playground to be exact. "Um, I don't think it's over yet."

"Whudda ya mean 'not over yet'?' said Tommy. "We're the good guys. The good guys always win. Captain Proton always wins!" said Tommy. "I luv those old comics!"

"Yeah, well… said Chakotay.

Neelix jogged up next to Chakotay. "Um, I think the commander's right." He pointed to the bullies. They were huddled together on the seesaws. Bruno kept looking back at them with an evil grin plastered on his face. 

"Not good." muttered Lanna.

"Nuh uh." Agreed Harry.

"D'ya think they're gonna attack again?" said Katie.

Neelix nodded. "Definitely."

"Why you say that?" challenged Tommy.

Neelix frowned and pointed. "See that near their feet? Those are T31 professional play plasti-rubber dodge balls. They pack one heck of a wallop when you get hit with it." Said Neelix a matter of factly. There was silence and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"How do you know all this stuff?" said Tuvok.

Neelix grinned. "I was on a team once!"

"Really?"

"Well, sorta."

"Whadda ya mean sorta?"

"Um, I was a reserve player."

"Reserve player?"

"Um, I was towel boy."

"Yeah right."

"Er, actually." Finally admitted Neelix. "I was a towel boy for a dodge ball team for last year's school play." Everyone groaned.

"So much for our weapons expert." Said Tuvok. Neelix meekly shrugged.

"How's our shields?" asked Katie changing the subject.

Anna showed up with a tattered piece of cardboard with many rips and holes in it. "Not so good cap'an."

Katie shook her head. "Great…" she moaned sarcastically.

Mark shook his head. "What kind of a rag tag crew is this?" His eyes suddenly snapped up. "AHHHH! DUCK!" he pointed. Everyone looked then ducked. 10 or so dodge balls were being hurled at them. Most of them ducked in time except Neelix.

"Duck? What duck? AHHH!" the back of his head was hit with a dodge ball. "Owwie! That hurt!" He dejectedly threw the dodge ball back at the bullies. It smacked Donavan on the foot.

Mark ran over to Neelix and ran his Yoohoo container medical tricorder and bottle cap over Neelix. "Jeez, Neelix. You're a magnet for dodge balls aren't you."

Neelix rubbed his head. "Yup."

"Everybody!" yelled Katie. "Throw 'em back!" he stood up and started tossing the dodge balls back. Tommy, Harry, Lanna, and Anni took place at the very front catching the balls and throwing them back. Mark and Neelix covered the aft area of the platforms, er, ship and Chakotay and Katie covered the opposite sides of the ship.

Harry was tossing the dodge balls back as fast as he could, and making sure he and everyone else didn't get hit the as best as he could. He was about to throw a dodge ball at Morris when he saw the kid launch one at Katie. It was too late to warn her, so he did the next best thing and a little burst of chivalry, rushed though him. He ran and shoved her out of the way. "Captain!" The ball bounced off his foot. 

Katie picked herself off the floor. She looked over at Harry. "Lieutenant?"

"Yeah?"

"I never said the job description of being my OPS officer included being my human shield."

Harry shrugged. "Consider it reason for over time pay." 

Chakotay was having a grand time attacking the bullies with the big red dodge balls. Maybe this is what his ancestors felt like tossing rocks at people. "Major Cool!" he yelled. "You want a piece of me?! You want a piece of me?! Hah ha! IIEEEYIKES!!!!!!" Suddenly a long jump rope lasso was flung around him and tied his arms to his sides. "Hey! Lemmie go! Lemmie go!" he screamed. The lasso pulled him towards the slides. 

"Chak!" yelled Katie. She ran over and tugged on the rope, trying to help "Let him go!" The bullies were just too strong. Chakotay was led over to the twisty slide. With one last sharp tug, Chakotay was pulled out of Katie's grasp and lurched headfirst down the twisting slide. "Chakotay!" Katie yelled.

Chakotay landed headfirst into the sandbox at the foot of the slide. Chakotay spat out some sand. "Iccky!" two bullies seized his shoulders and yanked him to his feet.

"Gotcha!" cried K'Klik. He made a face at the Captain. "Nya nya!" he and Morris dragged Chakotay and shoved him into a little red wagon. Donovan was waiting for him, put a piece of scotch tape over his mouth and ran off, pulling the wagon with Chakotay along with him.

Katie turned back around from watching and cried. "Harry! Report! Where are they taking him?"

Harry tapped at his board for a second and frowned. "What am I doing?" he simply looked up and watched where they took Chakotay. "Captain! They took him to an uninhabited planet in a nearby solar system. It's their-

"Military base!" interjected Tuvok.

"yeah! An' an' it's um. Approximately 7927432894268 light-years away!" said Harry sullenly realizing how far away it was.

"Wow" said Tommy. "That's a heck of a lot of light-years!"

"How are we gonna make it all that way?" pouted Neelix.

"Lanna?" said Katie. "Do you have any miracle solutions?"

Lanna tapped her chin. "Hmm, I can tweak the warp drive up to um…warp 47, but I dunno if that's enough. I could get it to infinite, but I think we'd turn into mushy lizards if we tried that."

"Ooh!" said Anni. "Lemmie help!" she turned to Lanna. "I know how to make a transwarp doohickey."

"What's a transwarp doohickey?" asked Lanna.

Anni blanked out. "Um, um, Actually, I dunno. I don't even know how I came up with the name…Um, I think it's a really really really fast warp, that's faster then warp 10, but not infinite." Lanna gazed at her with a dazed look on her face.

"Huh?"

Anni waved hr hand and marched to engineering. "I'll show ya!" She showed something to Lanna on a panel. "See? Ya gotta tweak this thingy with this thingy. But you also gotta boost the polarity of this thingy with the other thingy and multiply it to a thingamajig to get the whatchamacallit!"

"But what about the doohickey?" asked Lanna. 

"Oh! You um, connect it to the whatchamawhoozits to get the thingy."

"Oh!" Lanna grinned in realization. "But, that wouldn't compensate for the excess thingies."

"Aw…" moaned Anni. "I didn't think of that."

"But!" said Lanna coming up with the solution. "We can double the thingy so that it doesn't go overboard an replace it with a something to get a thingy times 4!"

"EXACTLY!" the two girls cried at each other.

Tommy and Mark looked at each other after watching the whole exchange. "What the heck were they talking about?" Mark whispered to Tommy.

"They're gonna connect the thingy to the thingamajig to the thingy and get the whatchamahoozits to counteract with the thingy. So! You make the transwarp thingy!" explained Harry all in one breath. 

Tommy and Mark stared at him. Mark turned back at Tommy. "Like I said, what the heck did they say?"

"Harry." Said Tommy pitifully. "What did they say?" Harry was about to erupt into a complex explanation again when Tommy slapped a hand over his mouth. "In easy kindergarten terms!" he lifted his hand from Harry's mouth.

Harry nodded. "They're gonna put some wires together to make a super fast warp drive."

"Oh." chorused Mark and Tommy. 

"I'll never understand engineers." Muttered Tommy.

"I'll never understand girl engineers." Revised Mark.

Tommy and Harry nodded smartly and pumped their fists in the air. "Heard dat!" 

A long time later, or 3 minutes in 6-year-old terms, Anni, Lanna, and Harry were working on their super duper fast warp drive. It was pretty much a crate with a bunch of jump ropes tied around it and pipe cleaners sticking out from cut out holes. Anni tapped a final button. "There! All done!" Lanna and Anni exchanged high fives. Harry nodded and reported. "Lieutenant Kim to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here. Report Lieutenant."

"The transwarp drive is fully functional."

"Good work, Ensign Hansen, Lieutenant Torres, you too Lieutenant Kim. Hansen, Kim, get to the bridge. Lanna, get ready to initiate transwarp on Ensign Paris' order."

"Aye aye!" 

Harry and Anni rushed to the bridge, clambering up the multicolored metal grated steps to the bridge. Lieutenant Kim launched himself at his station and typed furiously.

Janeway nodded "Good." she sadly patted the seat where Chakotay usually was. "We'll get you back Chak." she then looked up at Tommy. "Mister Paris! Engage the transwarp drive!"

"Aye aye!" Said Tommy in a singsong voice. "Engaging! VROOM!!" He lurched back as if by the inertia.

"Transwarp don't go 'VROOM'!" Yelled Lanna and Anni.

Tommy cringed. "Hey, gimmie a break. Sound effects!"

"And if I'm not mistaken." Said Tuvok. "The inertial dampers are online so, I don't think you'd be thrown back."

"You'd be chunky salsa if they were off." Added Harry.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Sheesh! Ok ok!" he muttered. "Engaged." He fell silent, tapping at his console.

"Adjusting transwarp thingy controls." Announced Lanna. "Compensating for the time space factor."

"That's a factor in this, Tuvy?" whispered Neelix. 

Tuvok shrugged. "Hey, they're the engineers, not me. I just punch whatever buttons they tell me."

"Approaching planet's coordinates." Said Tommy.

"Take us out of transwarp, Mister Paris." Ordered Katie.

"Aye." Tommy knocked his knuckles against the metal bar. "Okee! Transwarp off line."

"Cool." Nodded Katie. "Put the planet on screen, Lieutenant Kim."

"On screen." Kim tapped a button.

"No one's there." Said Mark. He gestured to the empty seesaws. 

"Lieutenant Kim. Scan the planet for lifesigns."

Harry worked the panel for a moment. "Katie. There's two humans, one Romulan, one Bajoran and one trill."

"Yup." Nodded Neelix. "That's the bullies and Chakotay."

"Bring us into orbit. Transporter range, kay Tommy?"

"Kay kay." Tommy tapped and slid his fingers over the metal bar.

Suddenly, there was a strong warm breeze that gently rattled the platforms.

"AHH! Captain!" cried Tuvok.

"Whusa matta Tuvy?" asked Katie.

"The upper atmosphere whatever you call it is extremely hazardous! We're getting hit by strong winds and atmospheric debris." 

"We are?' said Katie in a high pitched voice. "Uh," She cleared her throat. "Uh, we are!"

"I can't get bring us out of the atmosphere!" cried Tommy. He jiggled a bolt holding the bar to the platform. "It's stuck!" 

"Where are we gonna go?" asked Mark.

"On the planet's surface of course.' Said Katie.

Mark looked at her oddly. "Huh? On the surface? What are ya gonna do? Land the ship?"

Katie thought for a moment. "Uh, yah."

"You can't land a space ship!" protested Tommy. "Only rockets like Captain Proton's can do that stuff!"

"Yeah you can!" said Lanna proudly from engineering. "On my ship, I can rig up anything!"

"Can you make us land?" asked Harry.

"Uh, uh, yuppers!" said Lanna confidently. "Gimmie a sec." she ran off the platforms for a moment and came back with two plastic bucket covers. She leaned one against one of the platform posts and the other on the other side. She grinned and clapped her hands together. "There! Landing wheels! All done! Voyager's the first starship that can land!"

"You mean land without crashing." Said Harry.

"Er, yah." Said Lanna. "Go ahead Tommy! Let 'er rip!"

Tommy blanched. "Uh, I never landed a starship before."

Katie patted his shoulder. "You can do it Tommy. You're the best pilot I've ever seen. If anyone can land this hunk of metal, you can!"

Tommy smiled u at his Captain. "Thanks Katie." he focused on his helm console. "Ok people! I'm taking us in." he grinned and started to pretend to flip switches. His fingers flew over the metal board for a while and muttered to himself. "Ok. Just a little bit more…whoops, a bit too much thrusters there…okee…yah…that's good…just a little bit more…YAHOO!!!" yelped Tommy.

"What?" demanded Katie.

Tommy kicked back and put his hands behind his head. "Thank you for riding the Voyager airlines. Please exit in an orderly fashion. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your trip."

Katie giggled and playfully shoved his shoulder. "You go Tommy!" she then turned to the crew. "Ok people! Let's go get our First officer!"

"Hip hip! Cried Neelix. "Hooray!"

"I'll take an away team down." announced Katie.

"Nuh uh!" countered Tuvok. Katie whipped her head around.

"Whadda ya mean? I'm that Captain. I can do what I want!"

"Nuh uh!" argued Tuvok. "A Captain of a vessel must not endanger him or herself needlessly when someone else can go instead." 

Katie frowned and slouched into her seat. "Aw. You're a party pooper." She pouted. "Fine, fine." She looked back and closed her eyes and turned around. She blindly pointed at two people. "Okee! You and you! She pointed to the one on the right. You're leading the team." She opened her eyes. The one on the right was Harry. "Lieutenant Kim. You're heading the mission. Get down to the, um, ship exit." The other one was Tommy. "Tommy, grab a couple of Phasers an' join the Lieutenant."

Tommy leapt from his seat and followed Harry down to the lower decks. "Yes ma'am!" When they disappeared from the bridge Tuvok sent her an ear to ear grin.

"And what," Katie placed her hands on her hips. "Pray tell are you grinning about?" Tuvok smirked. "C'mon, spill the beans, Tuvy."

Tuvok giggled. "So that's how Captain choose people!"

"Yup." 

Mark grinned. "Ah, the ingenious Ieeny meany miney moe method. Wonderful!" 

**=^=**

Down below decks, Harry and Tommy were prepping up for their rescue mission. Harry was busy duck taping a flashlight to his arm when Tommy tossed something to him. "Huh? What's this?"

Tommy grinned and held up a similar object. It was a pair of black sunglasses. "Cool huh? My sister Kathleen showed me this really cool movie a while ago. The hero guys wore black sunglasses when they went to save someone."

"Oh." said Harry. "Cool!" He promptly put them on.

Ensign Paris looked at Lieutenant Kim. "Alright Lieutenant, lead on."

He nodded at Tommy. He took out his water gun. "Saddle up," he pumped the trigger. "Lock and load." He hit a bolt on the side of the platforms that was supposed to be the door release button. The two 6 year olds provided the "Swoosh." They ran out onto the playground. The two began to tip toe in the bullies direction. It took them nearly a minute to go 3 feet. 

"HURRY IT UP ALREADY!" yelled Neelix form the bridge. 

Tommy and Harry whipped around and hissed. "SHH!!!" the two commandos ran in leapfrog formation through the playground, one running when the other stopped. When they were within range of the big kid area, they began to be extra cautious. Harry and Tommy ducked under a bench. "Ensign," said Harry. "What do you see?"

Tommy poked his head up momentarily and ducked back down to report. "Sir. They're on the monkey bars and slide platforms. There are four armed baddies and one good guy. Bruno's guarding Chakotay on the monkey bar platform away from the main platform body. Donovan and K'Klik are on the slides and the other one, I forgot his name, is sitting on the aft platform."

"What does aft mean?"

"Back."

"Oh, in that case, Good job, Ensign."

"Thanks, dude."

Harry grinned then went all business. "Let's go." He ran out first with Tommy running slightly behind him. Harry took cover behind an oak tree. He held up water gun, er, Phaser up to his face in a ready position. He glanced over at Tommy who had just caught up to him. Tommy found refuge behind a skinny baby maple tree. Tommy may have been a small 6-year-old, but the skinny sapling couldn't even hide his shoelaces. Tommy held his water gun ready. They waited for the right moment.

"Ack…You gonna lemmie go or what?" mumbled Chakotay from behind the scotch tape that was keeping most of his mouth closed.

"NO talking!" cried Bruno. "Kidnap-iees aren't allowed to talk." 

"Too bad." Retorted Chakotay. "I wanna go back to Voyager."

"Nuh uh," said Morris. "Not until that girl-"

"Captain Janeway!" corrected Chakotay.

"Captain Janeway let's us play on the platforms." Finished Morris. 

"She won't give up her ship!" said Chakotay. "You'll never get Voyager!"

"We'll see." Grinned Bruno. Chakotay and Bruno stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Hey, Bruno." Called K'Klik. 

"Whaddaya want?" growled Bruno. 

"I thought I heard somethin'."

"Just the wind, man. Get back to work."

"Aw, but…"

"Get to work!" commanded Bruno. K'Klik dejectedly went back to surveying the area.

"GAH!!" Yelled Donovan. Bruno, Morris and K'Klik whipped their heads around just in time to see Donovan fall to the grated metal floor of the platform with a big wet splotch on his front of his tunic. "I'm hit!" he proclaimed. He twitched around franticly then fell back limply.

Tommy and Harry let loose an ear piercing war cry as they charged the enemy hide out. Morris and K'Klik abandoned their posts and began to chase Tommy and Harry around the big kids area. Bruno stayed to guard Chakotay.

"I'll get cha! Cried Morris as he chased Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Nah you won't."

"Why ya say that?" gasped Morris as he ran around in circles trying to get the boy.

"Cuz I'm the one with a Phaser!" Harry pulled the concealed water gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Morris. 

"AHA!"

"AHHH!!!" Cried Morris. He promptly switched directions and ran with Harry chasing him this time. 

On the other side of the playground, Tommy was being chased by K'Klik around a tree. "Nah ni nah ni nah ni!" taunted Tommy.

K'Klik stopped abruptly and pulled out a water gun. "Aha!"

Tommy stopped on the other side of the tree and held out his own water gun. "Aha!" the two broke off and they both dived for bushes and benches. Tommy chased the Romulan boy to the platforms, near the wood planked bridge. K'Klik was now firing random shots at Tommy. "I'm gonna get you!"

"No you won't!" said Tommy ducking under a stream of water.

"Why?"

"Tommy grinned and pointed. "Cuz you're almost out of water."

"Nah." K'Klik aimed and pulled the trigger at Tommy. A single drop of water escaped from the pistol. "Aw man."

"Heh, told ya." Said Tommy cockily. Tommy fired. The water stream caught K'Klik right on the shoulder. K'Klik yelled and clutched at his wet shoulder. He dramatically fell to the floor. "I'm dying, dying, dying! Dying I tell you! I'm kicking the bucket! Buying the farm! Croaking! Passing away! Someone make a reservation for my katra in the memorial hall! Mommy! I'm dying…dying!" moaned K'Klik.

"K'Klik?" said Bruno.

The Romulan peeked an eye open. "Yuh?"

"Just die already."

"Okee." 

Tommy met up with Harry who had just cornered Morris. Harry dealt the "killing" blow. Morris fell to the ground in a wet heap. "I'm done." He announced to Tommy

"Me too."

Tommy smirked. "Now for the boss." 

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"You watch too much TV."

"Naw, I'm just historically aware."

"Same thing."

The two boys ducked behind a slide. "Bruno still has Chak." Said Harry.

"Watchin' 'im like a hawk too." agreed Tommy. "So what's the plan, sir?"

Harry studied the situation. "Well, we can't attack Bruno by force. I doubt we have enough juice in the Phasers a big a whammy to get Bruno with."

Tommy shook his water gun. "Juice? I thought we had water in these things?" Harry sent him a look. "What?"

Harry shook his head. "Whateva." He took Tommy gun and opened up the water container. He opened up his own and started pouring the water from Tommy's gun into his. He handed it back to Tommy. "Ok, here's the plan."

"Mmmppphhhff!" yelled Chakotay.

"Huh?" said Bruno. He shrugged. "Whateva." 

Chakotay growled at the older boy as he shifted uncomfortable in his imaginary restraints that held him to the metal bar behind him. 

"Hey Bruno." Taunted a voice.

"Who that be?" Groaned Bruno.

"Me!" cried Harry. He burst out from the slide holding a water gun in his hands. "Hah! I'll get you Bruno!" He aimed the water gun at him and fired, having it go off near his right elbow as a warning shot.

"Gah!" I'll get you!" yelled Bruno. He looked torn between guarding his precious hostage or chasing Harry and shooting him down with his water gun.

"What are you? Chicken?" taunted Harry. He flapped his arms. "Buck buck buck kaw!" he pranced around the platform Bruno was standing on. "Bruno's a chicken! Bruno's a chicken! Ha ha hee ha ha!"

"Be quiet!" yelled Bruno furiously.

"Wimp! PetaQ!" said Harry with a flourish.

With an ear-piercing screech, Bruno hopped the bars and chased madly after Harry.

While Harry and Bruno raced around the playground shooting each other with water guns, Chakotay struggled to unbind his wrists from the imaginary handcuffs. He heard the bang of footsteps against the metal grating behind him. "Mmmph?" 

"SHH!!" Chakotay turned around. Tommy started unknotting Chakotay's bindings and pealed the scotch tape off of Chakotay's mouth.

"Yow! " Chakotay rubbed his raw lips. "It's about time."

"Hey," protested Tommy. "Rescue-ies can't afford to be choosy." 

"True that." agreed Chakotay.

Tommy looked around "come on we gotta get outta here before Bruno notices you're-

"HEY!!"

"Too late." Chorused Chakotay and Tommy.

Bruno held his Phaser out, targeting the two boys. "Don't move." 

"Oh Bruuuuno," Bruno turned around to see Harry waving his own water gun at him. "Drop your weapons."

"You can't hurt me," laughed Bruno. He gestured to Harry's leaking water gun. "You're out of ammo." Harry looked down to see a little puddle of water at his feet and the crack in the side of his Phaser.

"But I'm not." Bruno turned around to see Tommy pointed a water gun at him. 

"Uh oh."

Tommy gestured with the tip of his plastic weapon. "Down with the gun."

"Gee lemmie think." Bruno tapped thoughtfully at his chin. "No thanks." Bruno pulled the trigger and let go a wild shot at Tommy and Chakotay. Luckily, they saw it just in time and they leapt out of the way. They landed in a heap on the ground.

"Yiiow!" yelled Chakotay.

"Wuh sa matta?" asked Tommy as he pushed himself of the ground. 

Chakotay pouted a little and showed Tommy his sopping wet sneaker. "Bruno got me," Then he began to recite. "By article 47 of the playground cops and robbers rule, when one is hit by a water gun, scratched or in anyway imaginary harmed, you are imaginary immobilized."

"Darn it." Muttered Tommy. "I've always hated that rule." He looked around to see Harry and Bruno fighting with sword sticks. "C'mon, I gotta get you to voyager before Bruno gets back."

Chakotay play grimaced. "Go without me Tommy. Save yourself."

Tommy ignored him and lifted Chakotay onto hi back. "Nuh uh." He began to drag Chakotay across the platforms. Tommy grunted under Chakotay's weight. Chakotay was pretty light for a 6-year-old, but to another skinny little 6 year old like Tommy, he was pretty heavy. "Isn't there some kind of Indian magic thing you can do and turn into a bird or something? You could fly us outta here or something." he wheezed.

"Wrong tribe." Scowled Chakotay.

They were almost off the big kid playground when Bruno and Harry ran their way. "STOP!" yelled Bruno. He held out his water gun and tried to aim.

"NO!" cried Harry. He tapped the trigger of his Phaser finding it to be out of power. It was useless so he chucked it over his shoulder. He had to save his crewmates. it was his duty as a pretend officer and as a friend. Harry resulted to brute force. "Yeeaaarrg!! With a running leap, he tackled Bruno onto the padded playground floor. The two boys tumbled on the ground, each trying to get control over the other. When Harry maneuvered Bruno face down and with both arms twisted around his back and held securely, he yelled to Tommy. "Go! Get the Commander to safety. Don't worry about me! Go!"

'I wont leave you Harry." Protested Tommy."

"go! And that's an order!" commanded Harry. Tommy gave Harry a hard stare then finally scrambled off back to the ship. After watching his friends head back to the ship, he then focused on his captive.

"Owwie! Lemmie go." Whined Bruno.

"Why should I, you meanie!" countered Harry.

"Get offa me! You're hurting me! Owwie owwie owwie!" Bruno wriggled out of Harry's grasp and stood up before Harry could get to him. He was crying. "You're no fun. I don't want to lay with you anymore. You're mean!" he ran off, crying his eyes out and yelling for him mommy. In a sudden flash of white light, he was gone.

Harry didn't seem to notice the flash of light and turned to jog back to the ship. When he got there, Tommy was just helping Chakotay into the ship. He hopped in and hit the metal beam on the side of the loading port. "Lieutenant Kim to the bridge. Mission accomplished. All are accounted for, captain." He yelled up towards the bridge. 

On the bridge Katie nodded. "Acknowledged." She turned to Lanna. "Ready engines."

"Aye." Tommy ran up to the bridge.

"Where's Lieutenant Kim?" Katie asked him.

"He's taking the commander to sickbay. He thought I'd be needed for lift off procedures." Reported Tommy.

"Good deduction." Agreed Katie. "Take your position and get us space bound, Mr. Paris."

"Got it!" Tommy leaped into his seat and started tapping various imaginary controls. "all systems are green. Ignition in 5…4…3…2…1… BLAST OFF!" Tommy yelled. "Houston we have lift off!" he announced proudly. He turned around to see several kids giving him weird glances. "What?"

"Where do you get your material Tommy?" asked Tuvok. Tommy shrugged.

**=^=**

"Ensign Paris, set a course to, uh, sector 12345. We have to uh, mediate a, uh, um, a conference between the 4th and 7th planet of the system there." She stood up. "Tuvy, you have the bridge. I'll be down in sick bay."

Tuvok skipped over and sat down in Katie's place. "Ooh, cool!" he grinned.

"Don't get carried away." Teased Neelix.

"Me?" Said Tuvok innocently. "Get carried away? Pshaw. Nah. Never happen." Tuvok smirked then called "Ok! Swab the deck! All has to be logical! Alphabetize the juice box containers! Scrub those rollerblades clean! Put exactly 2 tablespoons of Smuckers grape jelly in the peanut butter jelly sandwiches!" 

Neelix rolled his eyes, and said. "Will you please pass the jelly?"

Anni and Lanna exchanged a look, then simultaneously sighed. "Ohhh!" and laid their hands on their foreheads and fainted into each other giggling. 

Katie and Tuvok groaned. "Aw man!" Katie rolled her eyes at the giggling girls in the corner. "I'll be down in sickbay checking on the commander and the lieutenant."

Anni regained her composure first and went up Janeway. "Permission to accompany you to sickbay."

Katie smiled. "Kay. I mean, permission granted." They turned to go down the "Turbolift" stairs. 'And no funny business Tuvy!" she called over her shoulder. Tuvok and Neelix exchanged mischievous looks.

The two girls clambered down sliding poles and slides to get to sickbay. Once there, they found Mark helping Chakotay dry off his sneaker. "Chakotay!" Katie cried in greeting.

"Hi Katie!" he grinned back. Katie hugged him quickly. "Are you okay?"

Chakotay looked over himself. "Um, yuppers. I think so." He started to jump of the Biobed when Mark pushed him back down onto the folding chair. 

"Oh no you don't. Not until I examine you."

"But I wanna go! I wanna I wanna I wanna! Aw man." whined Chakotay impatiently. "A guy gets kidnapped, you'd think that'd be bad enough, but to sit though an exam by the doc? I think I'd rather go back to Bruno." Katie giggled.

"Not funny." Said Mark. "I'll give you a lollypop if you're good." 

"What kind?"

"Cherry."

"Make it grape and you got a deal."

"Deal." Said the boy.

Anni grinned at the exchanged and looked around sickbay. In the corner, Harry was polishing his sunglasses next to a crate of Band-Aids. "Lieutenant Kim."

Harry looked up and grinned. "Hi ya Anni." Annika jogged over and gave him a hug, like Katie had done. "Are you alright?"

"Yup. I think so."

"Gee, you're all mushy-ed up." She helped Harry bush off some pebbles that had stuck to his tunic when wrestling with Bruno. She smoothed back his jet-black hair. Harry scowled and swatted her hand away. 

"How 'bout I mess with your hair." He made a move to ruffled Annika's long blond hair. She ducked and giggled.

"Hey." They play fought, each trying to mess up each other's hair. 

"Lieutenant." Harry and Anni stopped in mid ruffle.

"Captain." said Harry snapping to attention.

"How was the mission?"

"Pretty good." said Harry. "We had…uh, some resistance, but it went fine. Did Ensign Paris apprise you of what happened during the mission?"

"Big words, right?" commented Mark. Harry sent him a look.

"He didn't have to Ensign." Said Katie. "We kinda saw the whole thing though the viewscreen."

"Does this mean I don't have to fill out a mission report?" said Harry hopefully.

"Um, maybe." Said Katie. "We'll see." She smiled. 

"You're fit for duty commander." Announced Mark.

"Thanks doc." Said Chakotay hopping off of the bed. "Do I get the lollypop now?" Mark handed over a purple lollypop.

"Shucks, that was my last purple one." Mark pouted.

"Shall we head back to the bridge, gentlemen," she glanced over at Anni. "And gentle woman?"

"Yes ma'am." All of them chorused.

"Good." 

Katie led the troop up to the bridge. When they arrived there Tuvok yelled. "Captain on the bridge!" and all of the waiting officers snapped off a salute.

"Gosh, that's cool." Giggled Anni.

Chakotay looked over at Neelix, who had the wrong hand up. "Neelix."

"Yes captain?"

"Wrong hand."

"Oh. Whoops." Neelix immediately changed hands.

Katie nodded. "At ease." She turned to Ensign Paris. "Ensign." Tommy scrambled up from his seat up to stand in front of the captain. 

"Yes captain?"

Katie faced him and Harry. "I wanted to commend the both of you for a mission well done. You both did very well and handled it very professionally."

"Aw shucks." Harry grinned.

Tommy blushed. "It was nothin'." 

"Especially you, Mr. Kim." 

Harry blinked. "Me?"

"Yes you." Teased Katie. "I think you did pretty well commanding the team."

"I'm considered a whole team?" commented Tommy.

Katie ignored him. "Are you sure you don't want to trade in your gold uniform for a red one?" 

I'm sure captain." said Harry. "I kinda like gold."

"Oh well too bad." Said Katie. "Nether the less, I'm going to write up commendations for both of your records."

Tommy and Harry looked at each other and gave each other high fives. "Dude! That rocks!" grinned Harry.

Tommy laughed. "You been hanging around me too much buddy."

**=^=**

"Q! It's q's bedtime! q! Come on!"

Q rolled his eyes. "Coming dear!" he looked at his son. "I guess we have to wrap this up now, huh?"

Little q nodded. "Aw dad, we were havin' fun!" he pouted. 

**=^=**

Just then, the loud annoying sound of a bell filled the playground. "Brrrrrriiiinnnng!!!"

"Whoa, what's that?' asked Neelix.

"I think, that's the bell." Said Tuvok.

"No, duh." Added Mark.

The kids looked at each other, a bit confused as to what was going on. There was a little flash of light in the corner of their eyes. 

"You know." Said Mark. "That flash of light is getting to be really really annoying."

"Yuppers!" agreed Chakotay. "You keep seeing that thing too?" all of his friends nodded.

The kids located the source of the flash and saw a man walking towards them. He was tall, small beady eyes, and receding hairline. 

"Is that our teacher?" asked Anni.

"I dunno." Said Harry who was by her side.

"He looks kinda mean." She gripped Harry's arm and hid a little behind him.

"I'll protect you!" Harry announced. Anni giggled.

"Who are you?" called Katie.

"Who am I?" echoed the man. "I am Mister Que. Your teacher."

"See?" said Lanna nudging Tommy's elbow. They had apparently been arguing over his identity.

"Yeah yeah." muttered Tommy. "I still think he's the king of the Martian invasion force."

"Settle down children." Said Mr. Q. "It's almost time to go home." The kids groaned. Mr. Q rolled his eyes. "Goodness," he commented to the little boy who flashed into existence by his side. "You ask them that a few years from now, they're be begging you to take them home." He turned to the kids and spoke a bit louder. "You might as well say your good byes," he then spoke softer to himself and the kid besides him. "Because you'll probably never see this kiddy side of you ever again." 

The group began to say their good byes.

"Aw, I don't wanna go now." Said Neelix. "I was having lotsa fun." 

Tuvok nodded. 'Yeah. I had fun too." He tapped Neelix's shoulder. "Hey, remember those riddles you told me when we first met? Like the one about Sundays?" Neelix nodded. "Do you know anymore of them? I think they're really cool."

"Yeah, I have a whole bunch of them at home. Give me your address and I'll send them too you."

"Major cool!"

Katie and Anni grinned at each other. "call me sometime." said Katie.

"Sure." Replied Anni. "Oh, I'll try to get my mom and dad to let me go to your ballet class."

"Yeah! I hope they say yes." Said Katie. "Oh, remember to send me a transmission when you meet those cy-bur-net-ick people."

"I will."

"Nice meetin' ya buddy." Said Tommy.

"Ditto here too." Said Harry.

"K I T, ok?"

"You keep in touch, too." Replied Harry.

"Hey, you actually know what that means?"

"Yeah, you hang around Thomas Eugene Paris long enough you kind of catch on."

"Ieeyuckies. Don't call me that." scowled Tommy. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Harry stared at it. "Who said I was your friend?" Tommy looked sullenly at him. Harry burst into a giant grin. "Just kidding, buddy." Tommy immediately cheered up and gave Harry a hi-five.

"So, I'll see you around, number one?" said Katie to Chakotay. 

"Yeah around." said Chakotay, blushing a little. But his crush on her was more then a little. He reached inside his tunic and unclasped a little pendant from around his neck. It had a little leather strap and a miniature feather charm on it. He handed it to Katie. "Remember me, alright?"

"Oh wow." Murmured Katie as she accepted the gift. "Thank you Chakotay. That's so sweet of you." Chakotay blushed even more. She gave him a hug and a little 6-year-old peck on the cheek. Chakotay blushed even harder.

"Aw shucks."

"Don't get hurt any more." Said Mark. 

"Not my fault." Said Neelix stubbornly

Mark handed Neelix a red lollypop. "Here. That's for being a good patient."

"Thanks." Said Neelix. "I think you're a lot better then my regular doctor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You want to be a doctor when you grow up?"

"Yeah. I hope so. You?"

"I wanna be a cook."

"Cool. I'll look you up when we're older so I can go to your restaurant."

"Me too! I mean, I'll look you up if I'm sick or something." 

"Deal." The two boys clasped each other's hands.

Tommy fidgeted a little "So, I'll see you around Lanna."

"Yeah." Lanna smiled. "Oh I look forward to facing your team in the pre-Squared tournaments."

"You bet!" 

Lanna smiled. "Thanks for being nice to me. Most of the boys make fun of me being Klingon."

Tommy puffed his chest up. "Well, I'm not like most boys."

B'Elanna shook her head in amusement. "You're alright,' she grinned. "Ensign Tommy Paris."

Tommy frowned. "That doesn't sound right. Tommy doesn't sound…" 

"Officer-ish?" Lanna offered.

"yeah. I need something more respectable." He scowled. "But not Thomas Eugene Paris."

Lanna cocked her head thoughtfully at him . "How about Tom Paris? That sounds respectable."

Tommy grinned and tried it on for size. "Tom Paris…hmm, I like that."

"So, When I'm older I'll be looking for you at the academy under cadet Tom Paris, right?"

"Uh huh. And you'll be Cadet B'Elanna Torres."

"Yup!" 

"Can I ask you out on a date then?" teased Tommy. B'Elanna and Tommy looked at each other. As one, both of them scowled and stuck their tongues out at the mushy notion of romance. "Ieewww!!!"

"I like you, Harry." Said Anni in a way only a 6-year-old can and not mean a desire for a romantic affiliation.

"Really?" said Harry. "I kinda like you too Anni. "Thanks for helping me out ad stuff." said Anni. 'And for being nice to me. I'm kinda shy, so I don't really have many friends. I never really had a best friend. My family travels around too much so, I never really have a chance."

Harry smiled., "You looked like you needed someone. Now you have the whole Voyager gang as your friends." He grinned cheerily at her, always willing to please and wanting her to be happy. "Can I be your best friend?"

Anni's eyes brightened up. "Really? You mean it?" Harry nodded. "We'll always stay friends?" she asked hopefully.

6 year old Harry nodded. "Uh huh. You and me," he held out his hand with only his pinky finger extended. "Friends forever?"

Anni stared at the finger, not quite comprehending what it meant. She finally understood and reached out with her own pinky and curled it around his. "Friends forever."

"Ready to go home?" asked Mr. Q. The kids looked at each other one last time. A few of them wriggled their fingers at each other in a final wave goodbye. 

Lanna pulled her purple pre-squares hat out of her pocket and yanked it on her head. "Let's go!" she announced.

Tommy sadly looked at their ship. True it was only lay platforms, but it was still their ship. Their home. Their chance to lead the lives most of them had wanted all their lives. Well, at least the kids who had Starfleet families anyway. It was nice to have friends like that. Tommy didn't have friends like at home. It may have been only a day, but they had become pretty good friends. Tommy hoped he would see them again. Heck, he hoped to see another helm console again. He lifted his little hand up and waved. "Bye-bye Voyager..." 

Mr. Q snapped his fingers. The pretend Voyager Crew was enveloped in the same bright white light that had been plaguing the corners of their eyes all day.

On the bridge of the USS voyager, 40 thousand or so light years deep into the delta quadrant, the same bright light glowed. The senior staff blinked and looked extremely disoriented at their surroundings. Ensign Tom Paris' jaw dropped a little and frowned. "…Hello Voyager?"

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres frowned and reached up to rub the back of her neck in confusion only to find her self wearing a small purple pre-squares hat.

Tuvok looked around him. He started to panic when he realized he had no clue where he was. He didn't like not knowing. Tuvok desperately tried to pull the Vulcan calm that had he had struggled to find for several years now, only to discover it came around him easily and calmed him. Reaching out tentatively at the somewhat familiar console, he memories started to flood back at him slowly. He tried calling for the friend the thought was the bravest and could have some answers. "Katie? What's happenin-" he cut himself short, his formality returning. "Captain?"

The senior officers looked at each other and together, they realized something. All at once, they yelled at the top of their lungs. "Q!!!"

Once more, there was a flash of light and Q appeared before them. He was digging his fingers out of his ears. "My my. Hasn't anyone ever told you kiddies not to yell?"

Captain Janeway marched up to Q, planted her hands on her hips and demanded. "What is the meaning of this Q?"

Q innocently pouted and shrugged. "Little q wanted to have a little fun before bed time and I graciously thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun."

"What-"Tom's voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat and started again "What did you do?"

Q laughed and walked around the bridge over to Tom. "I guess the scientist people are right," he grinned. "People do lose their memory more as they get older." He shot a look at Paris. "Right Tommy-boy?" 

Tom scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Q abandoned Tom and turned his attention to everyone in general. "My son, q, is turning out to be a very creative little Q. He thought it would be fun to see what human children were like. With no Q kids to play with, it was only natural…and quite ingenious."

"Get on with it Q." said Chakotay.

"Sheesh, Chuckie." Said Q. "Kind of impatient, don't you think?" he continued. "You guys seemed to need a little excitement, so q plucked you out of this time stream, threw you into a little modified limbo q created, did I mention he was smart?" he added proudly. "I helped him turn you all into 6 year olds, and I provided the materials."

"Neelix stared at Q, trying to bring back memories of their little adventure. "The playground bullies…" he said slowly.

"Correct-o-mundo hedgehog!!" said Q. A gong appeared in his hands and he banged it. He held up a finger. "Ah, and for authenticity, I took the liberty of taking a few…props for other time periods.

"That explains the hat." muttered B'Elanna.

"You got it Lanna." B'Elanna sneered at him for the use of her nickname.

"Ugh, I can't believe you Q!" cried Janeway in aggregation. She sat down in her chair. She blinked at her own little childish outburst.

"Katie." Scolded Q. "that's very inconsiderate of you." He knelt down on his knees and continued to reprimand Janeway as if she were a little child. "You helped educate a little boy in the ways of children. It was a learning experience. Plus, it gave all of you a chance to have fun." He stood up. "Frankly, I think you all were staring to become working stiffs and needed a little action." He circled the bridge and waved to Tuvok. "Hi ya Tuvy." Tuvok remained emotionless, as the junior officers on the bridge looked each other in confusion the whole time.

More questions were about to be thrown at the omnipotent being when a small voice of a child filled the air. "Daddy? Can you tuck me in?"

Q cupped a hand around his mouth and called back. "I'll be with there q." he looked at the voyager crew and sighed. "A father's work is never done." He waved to them. "Bye bye kiddies." With a final wave, Q flashed out of existence.

The officers looked at each other silently, taking it all in, trying to remember what went on and get the last of their bearings. 

"Whoa…" murmured Harry. He looked over at Seven who was near his console. She was quietly examining her reflection in the console. Intrigued by what she saw, she reached up to the back of her head. She brought her hand back it was holding a little red bow. Without the clip, Seven's blond hair fell to her shoulders. She stared at the bow in amazement. She looked up and saw Harry watching her. He smiled and said simply. "Cool." 

Chakotay sat down besides Janeway. When he looked over at her she was smiling and shaking her head. "All this time space stuff gives me a head ache."

"You said it Katie." Agreed Chakotay. He blinked. "I mean, captain."

Janeway laughed. "To think you barely came to terms with calling me Kathryn."

"It'll be a long time before we snap out of this." Said Chakotay. 

"You said it." Agreed Chakotay.

In the other side of the room, Neelix leaned against the security/tactical console and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, that was interesting, wasn't it Tuvy." When Tuvok didn't answer back, Neelix turned around. "What's the matter, Mr. Vulcan?" 

"Nothing, is the matter." Said Tuvok stoically. "Please do not call me…Tuvy."

Neelix grinned. "You said that last time, and did I listen?"

Tuvok groaned involuntarily. "No."

"Do you still want to hear the riddles?" asked Neelix. "I'm pretty sure I have more of them left."

Tuvok grinned and chirped. "Yeah! Sure." He caught his slip and cleared his that and added in a lower, controlled tone. "Yes, Mr. Neelix. I would appreciate that," he said, hoping no one saw his earlier outburst.

Neelix chucked and clapped Tuvok's shoulder. "Ah, now that's the Tuvy I remember."

Tom was looking around the bridge. "Is everyone here? It looks like we're missing someone."

Chakotay looked around with him. "Well, there's Lanna, Tommy, Katie, Harry, Anni, Neelix, Tuvy…who are we missing?" He and Janeway looked at each other and chorused. "Mark!"

"Who was he anyway?" asked B'Elanna.

Just then the doors to the Turbolift opened. The emergency medical hologram burst out of the lift and barreled onto the bridge. He immediately asked the captain. "What's going on what happened?" when the captain didn't respond immediately. He turned to Seven, Torres and Kim for some technical expertise. "I was cataloging a few lab experiments when suddenly my optical sensors are overloaded with white light. Then it disappears. Then I found myself with some of my memory space taken up."

"Do you remember?" asked Harry. "Can you access the files?"

"No." 

"Does the word 'playground' ring a bell?" suggested Torres.

The doctor was silent for a moment. His eyes rapidly went side to side, as if accessing a file. When he stopped he said in amazement. "Whoa." The EMH was still blank and silent. "What happened?"

"Q and q wanted to have a little fun." Said Harry. "So he plucked us out of this universe, stuck us on a playground."

"A learning experience for q." added Tom.

The doctor looked up. "Where's Q?"

"Gone." Said Janeway. The doctor 's face went emotionless once more, thinking.

"Are you alright Doctor?" asked Janeway. When he didn't respond she added more softly. "Mark?"

This time, the doctor looked up with a giant grin on his face. "Am I alright? Am I alright? Am *I* alright?" he whooped in delight. "I'm more then alright! I'm overjoyed!!" seeing the confused faces of the senior officers and the even more confused and freaked out junior officers he elaborated. "I don't have a life, I have a program. I wasn't born, I was created. I came into existence as an adult! I never had a childhood. Now, thanks to Q, I have one now. One day's worth, but it's better then nothing." 

"Janeway smiled. "I'm glad for you Mark."

The doctor grinned and pumped a fist into the air. "I have a child hood!" he ran up to Torres and shook her arms. "I have a childhood!" he ran to Kim and Seven and shook them as well. "I have a childhood!" then up to Paris. "I have a child hood!" finally he ran down to Janeway and Chakotay and shook them as well. "I have a childhood!!" He then turned his face towards the ceiling and yelled. "Q!!! Wherever you are, thank you!"

Janeway laughed and clapped his shoulder. "Calm down Mark. You'll bust a microchip or something."

"He looks a bit too happy." commented Torres as she walked down towards Paris. Tom had his arms folded and was leaning back in his chair. All of a sudden, he burst out into a fit of laughter. B'Elanna began to smile, his laugh was infectious. "What pray tell, is so funny?"

Paris wiped his eyes and replied. "I think I just figured out why I never liked being called Tommy."

"And why is that?"

Paris began to crack up again, but spoke between laughs. "When I was six, I suddenly had the urge to insist on being called Tom. I just…felt like it. I couldn't really remember why.' He looked at B'Elanna and smiled. "I vaguely remembered some pretty girl telling me Tom sounded more respectable. I just couldn't remember who."

With a laugh, B'Elanna put her arm around Tom's shoulder. "I guess I was a pretty influential kid, huh?"

Tom scoffed. "You still are…Ow!" he yelped pas B'Elanna gave him a playful punch on the arm. Tom pouted. "Hey, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"Do I get to ask you out on that date now?"

Chakotay glanced over at Janeway. She was subconsciously rubbing at a pendant hanging at her neck. "So that's what happened to my feather charm."

Janeway looked u. "Excuse me?"

The commander pointed. "I thought I lost it when I was little. I was wondering where it went."

Janeway looked down at the charm. "I wonder if q too my tennis shoes too." They grinned at each other.

"Uh, captain?" Janeway and Chakotay turned their heads.

"What's the matter Mr. Kim." The captain asked.

"I don't suppose you want these back?" Harry reach up to where two little gold stickers stuck onto his collar and peeled them off. He held them out to his captain.

The captain stared at the stickers in his hand. "Keep it if you want." She bit her lip, as if thinking about something. She then reached into a small locked compartment beneath her chair and retrieved a small metal box. "But, You might want the real ones instead."

Harry frowned. "Captain?"

"You heard me." Janeway walked up to his station and stood next to him. "That was mighty brave of you." She said with a glint in her eye. "You took the hit for me when we were being attacked with dodge balls, you saved the commander from the evil playground bullies. Not to mention the things you've done off the playground." There was a murmur of laughter and agreement around the room. She clicked open the case one handedly and took out its contents: a single gold rank pip. "Harry Kim. It is and honor to promote-

Tom hid his mouth behind his hand. "*cough* finally *cough cough*" 

Janeway ignored him and started over. "it is my honor to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant for exemplary work and character you've contributed to this ship and your crewmates." She reached over and pinned the new rank insignia next to Kim's ensign one. "Congratulations Lieutenant Kim…For real this time."

Harry grinned and clasped Janeway's hand. "Thank you captain." 

"You earned it Harry." Said Janeway with a smile. She clapped him on the shoulder. "Figure it's your over-time compensation." Harry laughed.

"Does this mean you out rank me?" complained Tom.

"I've always over ranked you Tom." Retorted Harry. 

"It took you how long to get to Lieutenant?" teased Torres.

"I bet he knows the exact number of years, months, hours, days, hours, minutes…" said Tom ticking it off on his fingers.

"You know Harry," said Commander Chakotay. "Your rate of abduction, getting shot at, crashing, getting changed into an alien might change now." He grinned. "Lieutenants are less likely for that kind of thing than ensigns are."

"What is it?!" exclaimed Harry. "Roast the lieutenant time?"

"Since I was, as you termed it, 'roasted' at my promotion to lieutenant commander, it is only fitting you are as well." said Tuvok, adding in his two cents.

"Great.' Groaned Harry.

"How about a Lieutenant's dinner 'roast' later on?" Said Neelix. "After this shift."

"I second the motion." Called the doctor.

"Oh good. I'll get dinner ready." Neelix scurried off and into the Turbolifts.

There were more cheers and congratulations directed to Kim as he modestly accepted them. Torres clasped her hands behind her back and said. "I'd better get down to Engineering. " She then added with a smirk. "You know…to fix some thinggies and whatchamahoosits. Congrats again Lieutenant." The Turbolift doors shut behind her.

Janeway clapped her hands together and announced. "Back to work everyone." She then added with a laugh. "I think we've scared the junior officers enough for one day."

Things settled down and Kim went back to work. Or so he tried. It was hard to concentrate. Images of their playground adventures kept flashing into his mind.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Kim."

Harry looked up. Seven of Nine was standing there before him. "Thanks seven.

"According to your service records and my personal observations about you, I have concluded that you do indeed deserve your promotion." 

"Uh, thanks Seven." Harry studied Seven's face with concern. "Seven? Are you alright?" he frowned. "You seemed kind of quiet ever since we got back. To think of it, you haven't said a word since." 

Seven stared off into space. "I am fine, lieutenant." 

Harry touched her hand. "Seven? Come on. I know you. You aren't usually like this. Something's the matter? Anni, come on. Talk to me."

Seven blinked, something Harry said had caught her attention. "You called me Anni."

Harry looked a little flustered at his slip. "Oh. I'm sorry Seven. I-"

"It's all right Harry." cut off Seven. " I don't' mind." 

"You called me Harry."

A small smile came to Seven's lips. "So I did."

"You know, Anni, not a lot of people get to relive their childhood."" He laughed. "In Mark's case he had the chance to have one."

"In my case," echoed Seven. "I got to finish mine." 

Harry looked at her. He saw the seven of nine he had always knew, but there was something different. It wasn't just the fact she let down her hair, but her posture was lightly different, and not so stiff. Her eyes, mused Harry. There was something more to them. In fact, they looked like there was an extra glitter and spirit to them that wasn't there before.

Their eyes met but both were still silent. When Seven began to speak, there was a different quality to her voice. It still sounded like seven, but it reminded Harry of little Anni. "I was only 6 when the Borg assimilated me and my family." She said softly. "Since then, I couldn't remember much about what I was like when I was a little kid. Part of who I am was blocked away from me. My life, my personality, was like a jigsaw puzzle. You just can't complete them if you're missing pieces." She looked down. "I might have regained my individuality, but I've always felt like there was something missing in my life. I think what I was missing…was a past. Something fun to look back on, and not just assimilations, information, statistics, and all that." Seven threw her head back and laughed. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but thanks to Q, I got my missing piece. I-I still can't recall some of the things I did when I was really 6, but the playground did fill some gaps. The barrier between Annika and Seven's gone." Seven gave Harry a genuine smile. "I know who I am Harry. I know who I am." 

Harry gazed at his newly transformed person before him. She looked truly happy, and he was happy for her. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm happy for you Anni." He hoped she would never lose this gift…even if Q had unintentional given it to her.

Anni squeezed his hand back. "I wanted to thank you Harry."

"For what?" he inquired.

"For just being there for me." said Seven. "Like you said before. I needed a friend and you saw that. You were there when I needed you. Thanks." 

Harry did what he thought was appropriate. He released her hand and drew her into a hug. In her ear Harry whispered. "Any time Anni. Any time." Harry gently kissed her cheek. Seven looked at hi in surprise, but didn't pull away. She just smiled back.

When they finally pulled apart Anni's clear blue eyes flickered, as if remembering a distant memory. She grinned. Harry caught a movement below his field of vision and looked down. Seven's hand was reaching towards him and was holding out her pinky finger. He looked u at her. "Friends forever?"

Harry studied her face. She had on the exact same grin Anni had on when he had spoken those words to her. He grinned as he reached out and curled his pinky around her. "Friends forever."

~Done! Finished! Fin! Finis! However you want to say it, but I'm finally done!!!~

* * * =^= * * *

AN: Hey! Everybody, R&R, Q&C, whatever you want to call it! Thanx to everyone who reviewed "Cootie Shots." Like, OMG, i did not expect reviews, being my first posting on fanfiction.net and all. See ya laterz! 


End file.
